This invention relates to emulsifiers to stabilize emulsion polymer latex compositions.
Aqueous emulsion polymers are typically prepared and stabilized with various emulsifiers, such as surfactants.
However, surfactants vary in their ability to stabilize such emulsions, and more efficient stabilizing agents are always in demand.
It has now been discovered that the branched products of the reaction of
A) at least one compound of formula I
R1(X)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
xe2x80x83wherein each X group is a halogen atom or one X group is a halogen atom and two X groups represent an epoxy oxygen atom, which is attached to two adjacent carbon atoms in the R1 group to form an epoxy group, and R1 is an alkanetriyl group containing from 3 to 10 carbon atoms; and
B) at least one compound having the formula II
R(OE)n(OP)mxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II) 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group having from 3 to 22 carbon atoms, n is a number of from 1 to 50, preferably from 3 to 50, and m is a number from 0 to 10; wherein the mole ratio of component A) to component B) is from about 0.60/1 to about 2/1, preferably from about 0.80/1 to about 2/1, are extremely efficient and effective emulsifiers for aqueous emulsion polymers, especially vinyl acrylic emulsion polymer systems.